Tale of Uzumaki: From Ninja to Pirate rewrite
by storyteller911
Summary: Naruto has been banished. Isn't that great? He's finally been accepted by the village and he's been banished. But his adventures are far from over! Join Naruto as he travels the sea to the Grand Line with new goals since becoming Hokage is obviously out!


**Naruto X One Piece Cross-over Story**

**Tale of Uzumaki: From Ninja to Pirate re-write**

**This is the re-write of **_**clonetrooper29**_**'s work that they were kind enough to let me adopt.**

**To **_**clonetrooper29**_**- AGAIN, THANK YOU!**

**The first two chapters of the original combined is the first chapter of my re-write. I've made as little amount of changes from the original work as I could and I am proud of myself for that. I'll be sure to update the next chapter soon.**

**The only real changes I made to the story is Naruto's outfit and the swords.**

**ENJOY!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 1**

**New Start at a New Life & Ninja meets Pirate, New Crewmate and Nakama?**

In the middle of the ocean, known to many as East Blue, resting within a little dingy, a 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki can be found sleeping with a leg hanging off the side lazily. Many would be wondering, why is Naruto, a Ninja of Konoha, in the middle of the East Blue...well... It all began 3 years ago after the fight with Pain, supposed leader of Akatsuki.

Naruto won the fight, however, Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage, used too much of her chakra to defend the wounded, and went into a coma state during Naruto's fight. In the aftermath of the destruction, "The Old War Hawk" Danzo was proclaimed 6th Hokage by the Fire Daimyo. Now on the seat of Power, Danzo was finally able to banish Naruto Uzumaki in response to the fact he went 8-tails against Pain and would be a risk towards Konoha's citizens and ninja forces. The entire village protested towards this, but Danzo had the backing of the Fire Daimyo on the issue and so nobody could stop it.

In truth, Danzo only wanted Naruto to be publicly banished whilst he send his forces to capture and secure him within "Ne" Forces and be trained to become Konoha's Ultimate Hidden Weapon in the Root program.

On the run now from both Root _and _Akatsuki, with barely any place to actually go without being found, Naruto took to the sea in hopes of escaping. Thanks to his secondary training from his now late sensei, Jiraiya, such as cooking, fishing, travelling and basic medical procedures, Naruto has been able to live off the Sea and find islands to re-supply. Training still took top priority for him and as such, he never became lazy in it and has greatly increased his skills and technique both on land and sea.

During his journey, Naruto came across new discoveries and strange encounters as he entered East Blue. Such examples would be the Pirates and Marines...

Now at first they didn't seem as strange as he thought, but after seeing some of them doing bizarre abilities, that was when he'd learned of the "Devil Fruits" from his tenant.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, apparently after the 8th stage transformation during the Pain fight, it seems he was released from a Genjutsu he was trapped in. A Genjutsu that made him insane and bloodthirsty as he'd been for the last 16 years, and has now become an ally of Naruto's after his talk with the young boy on his behaviour and suffering that the young kit had endured because of him.

Now back to the Devil Fruits, Naruto was told about how they were gifts of Yami to the adventurers of the seas. These "Gifts" blesses it's eater with inhuman abilities that can be described in 3 groups, Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia affects the body's shape in any way or form, Zoan, allows those that ate the fruit to become beasts of different kinds, and lastly Logia transforms them into an element of sorts where it gives them unbelievable power over said element. The only draw-back about these fruits are that those that eat them, are forever cursed to lose the ability to swim... irony of it all that these fruits are given/found/bought and eaten by Pirates, Marines, Sailors and such that _live_ in the open sea...

Kurama, which Naruto learned was the nine-tailed fox's true name as "Kyuubi" was just a title made by the humans, promised Naruto that if he should ever eat one of these fruits, that he shall help in the removal of this curse... after all... being one of the most powerful beasts of the Elemental Nations does have its perks. And kept his promise he has when Naruto found a fruit that Kyuubi approved of for its abilities.

Years at Sea, Naruto learned to know who to trust and who not to, after some encounters with friendly pirates and devilish marines, when they should be the other way around, he tends to pick up things to help. Also having a centuries year old fox also helps from time-to-time, though he'd never admit it.

But back to our story, it's been 3 years since his banishment and Naruto is sailing with the winds to Kami-knows-where and is running low on supplies. Waking up from his nap, he checks to see if he's caught any fish for lunch.

*_Yaaaawn_* "Morning Kurama." Naruto says and stands, popping his back and shoulders in place as he makes his way across his little dingy to the fish net.

"**Morning Kit.**" '_**Though it is passed noon already... but meh.**_' The fox demon replies, "**Caught anything today?**"

Pulling the net up from the surface, he finds the net... completely empty, unless you count seaweed.

"Crap... Nothing." Naruto curses tossing the net into the dingy with a bit of frustration.

"**Dammit Kit, you **_**need**_** to eat. I can't keep using my youki to help nourish your body... It Isn't healthy!**"

"I know, I know. But we're not getting any luck and it's already been 4 days... Aren't we close to any islands or someplace?"

"**Doubt it, from the looks of things, we're in the middle of nowhere... wait... KIT! There's a ship South-West of here, I can sense a Devil Fruit User on it!**"

Facing in the direction the fox told to him he asks his companion, "You sure Kurama? We don't know if they're friendly or not... Remember last time? That pompous Marine L.T... What was his name?... Eh... MetalBody?"

"**FullBody.**"

"Ya that guy... Boy, he had a temper worse than _Sasuke_! And all I did was ask if he knew a place to eat... Then he just started whining and ranting on about some blonde cook and god knows what."

"**True Kit, but you don't really have much of a choice now, now do you?**"

*_Sigh_* "No... I don't. Fine, I'll head out... Should I drag the boat with me?"

"**This piece of crap? Hell no... It looks like it's gonna sink the next time you're caught in a storm.**"

"Fine, fine. So South-West right?"

"**Yep, South-West ...now... MUSH!**"

'_Damn smart-ass fox._' Naruto thought resisting the urge to poubt grumpily.

"**I heard that.**"

Jumping off his boat and standing on the water besides it, Naruto collects the few things he's got left after the years at sea and the few treasures he collected too... such as weapons, spare clothes and Seastones... thanks to Kyuubi, he's been able to use the youkai he can use to harvest and form Seastones for combat use to nullify Devil Fruit Users or just to sell to merchants (which sells quite well as he found out last time). He was actually planning to forge some of these stones into his weapons to help in his combat capabilities but has yet to come across a decent forge master yet.

After collecting his possessions and sealing them into markings on the inside of his wrists, he makes his way across the sea heading in the direction Kurama informed him. Few minutes passes and he notices a Ship... or being more precise... a Marine Ship.

"Crap... Marines... Think they're like that 'FullBody' guy?"

"**Don't know Kit, but we, more to the point, **_**YOU**_** don't have a choice. You **_**NEED**_** to eat.**"

Giving a single nod to his companion, Naruto makes his way to the Marine Ship, hopefully to get something to end his hunger.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

On Deck of the Marine Ship, heading back to Loguetown with a fresh bunch of captured Pirates ready for judgement, Captain Smoker is seen relaxing on a lounge chair drinking some coffee as he reads the reports about a new named rookie that's surfaced in East Blue after his fight with not only Buggy, but Don Krieg and Arlong too.

'_Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy..._' He muses. '_Hmm... I better keep my eye for him._'

Nearby him, cleaning and polishing her Katana, rests his Officer and fellow Partner-in-arms Tashigi. "Captain Smoker Sir" Said person turning to face her, "What shall we do once we reach Loguetown Sir?"

"Nothing much," he began, "We'll just put these Pirate Scums in the brig and then re-supply for another departure to hunt this new Rookie that's appeared."

"Straw Hat Sir?"

"Hn... He's making a name for himself and if he defeated Arlong of all people, then he's up to something."

"Very well Sir, but may I request sometime to shop around for a new sword?"

Turning his gaze back to his partner with a puzzling look he asks, "Don't you have enough already? I mean you just got some new ones from the last few swordsmen you fought and defeated and... Re-acquired them... but don't you have a full room of them?"

Smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of her Head, Tashigi couldn't say much at this point since her commander knew her too well... but who said you couldn't have too many swords... ne?

As the ship continue its voyage towards Loguetown, a Marine Solider up at the Crows Nest spots something heading their way. "CAPTAIN SMOKER SIR, OBJECT HEADING THIS WAY!"

Gaining the attention of his Captain, Smoker asks. "What Kind of Flag they're carrying Soldier?"

"None Sir... it's... BY THE SEAS! ... It's... It's..."

By now, the soldiers ranting have gained the attention of the entire crew. Smoker getting impatient yells to his subordinate, "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! What's Heading This Way?"

"It's a MAN Sir... A MAN is RUNNING on the Sea heading THIS way!"

That was it. Every Single Eye on the deck grew to the size of plates before they each ran to the side of the ship to see who or what this phenomenon is. Smoker making his way passed his men along with Tashigi, pushes forward and moves his soldiers aside to get a better view. Looking over the railings, he spots a blonde spiked haired, blue eyed, whiskered boy, wearing short black jeans, short sleeved burnt orange jacket with the chest and shoulders black the zipper down half-way and having the black hood down and, although it couldn't be seen from the Marines' point of view, a red swirl on the back(basically his Shippuden jacket with most of the sleeves cut off and a hood rather than a high collar), some kind of jewel hanging around his neck shining in the sunlight against his bare chest, black sandals, and fingerless black gloves with metal plating's... staring right back up him with a goofy happy smile.

"Yo! ... Mind if I came aboard and had something to eat?" Naruto exclaimed happily as he enjoyed watching the wide eyed Marines staring at him like he was some sort of god.

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?**"

'_Damn right Kyuubi, I never get tired of watching people's brains shutting off to comprehend a simple "water wal" technique hehe._'

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?..." Smoker shouted, getting the attention of our blonde ninja, "Are you friend..." Slowly clenching his fist till smoke started appearing, "or foe?"

'_Hmm... he must be the Devil Fruit User you sensed Kurama._' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

"**NO... **_**Really**_**? What gave that away?**"

'_Tou~chy..._' "You must be Captain of this Marine Ship am I correct Sir?" Getting a nod in return, "I'm just a traveller of the seas trying to find some form of home for myself, when I sorta... hehe... ran out of supplies and I headed this way after seeing the ship from a distance."

Relaxing his clenched fist and returning it to normal, Smoker dismisses his subordinates and motions Naruto to get on board.

Seeing his luck, Naruto jumps on board and faces Smoker again, "Cheers mate, hope I'm not intruding, but I haven't had a meal in 4 days and I felt I was gonna die soon of starvation... hehe."

Getting a strange look from not only Smoker but Tashigi as well, he asks, "4 Days... Ok... We'll get you something to eat, but afterwards I want Answers... understood?" Naruto gives a single firm nod, "Very well, names Smoker 'The White Hunter' and this is Tashigi. Tashigi!"

"H-hai?"

"Get something for the young lad to eat and also get something for him to drink." Smoker ordered.

"Hai Captain Smoker." Tashigi said with a bow before hurrying off the the ship's kitchen.

"Loyal Solider you got there." Naruto comments as Smoker turns to face the boy once again.

"Indeed, she's my best swordfighter under my command and a firm believer of Justice." seeing Naruto give a nod in response, Smoker motions Naruto to follow him back to where he previously was and pulls up a chair for him as Tashigi returns with Lemon Tea and some dango from the kitchen.

"Now... while you're eating, I'm gonna ask some questions and I want answers... clear?" getting another nod as a response he continues, "Fine... Now... let's start. What is your Name, Age and Occupation?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 19 years, Ninja." The blonde said without pause before taking a bite of dango.

"Ninja..." Smoker said a bit skeptically.

"Well... Ex-ninja but ya." Naruto said sipping the lemon tea.

"Ex-ninja... What exactly happened and what is a Ninja?"

"We're like hired Mercenaries to put it bluntly. But I got banished by our village's current leader. An old war hawk of a man who wants nothing but power, both in title and by phisical means, and I refused to play by his rule if it meant harming people instead of helping... So ya."

"Uh-huh... Back to the questions, how'd you walk and stand on water? That a Devil Fruit Power?"

"Ah no, that's a technique we Ninja's learn, it's called _Water Walking_. We can also do other such techniques but it's sort of a trade secret that our village teaches and learns to it's future generations."

"Interesting... What are you trying to achieve now?" '_Let's see if his intentions won't cause trouble for the Marines or the World Government._'

"Well... to be honest... I'm just looking for a place to call _Home_, some _Friends_... and what not. But... No luck so far." Naruto said with a shrug.

'_Guess his intentions are ok._' "Alright then, that's all I needed to know."

Receiving a nod from the boy, Smoker rose from his seat and headed off to his office. Leaving Naruto with his thoughts along with Tashigi sitting nearby inspecting her blades she collected from their latest pirate captures.

"**Kit.**" Kurama said, gaining Naruto's attention, "**Ask that female where we're heading, we need to know so we can get a better idea of what to expect and see if we can get those special supplies we're trying to make.**"

'_Ah... True, Cheers for the reminder Kyuubi._'

"Excuse me Miss eh..."

"Tashigi, just Tashigi please." Tashigi replied turning to face to boy with a smile.

"Tashigi. I was wondering, where are you guys heading off to?"

"Ah, we're returning back to our Marine Base at Loguetown, we captured some Pirates and are now bringing them in for questioning and imprisonment."

"Perfect." Naruto exclaimed happily "Does this town have a good blacksmith by any chance would it... or some kind of Forge?"

"Why yes, it does, one of the best in fact. He's the person I go to reinforce my blades after voyages and fights."

Seeing Naruto smiling, Tashigi figures out that the boy must need one for something, but can't figure out what... he doesn't carry any forms of blades on him. "May I ask why you're looking for one?"

Watching the curiosity building within his new found female companion, he couldn't help but answer her question, "Well, I'm interested in learning to fight with swords, and I got some special materials that I want to forge within the blades. That's why I'm looking for a special blacksmith that may know a way to mix the materials and also to make some practical items us Ninja's use too."

Confusion spreads through Tashigi's face, "Special Materials?"

"Yep, Seastones, I've had some run-ins with some devil fruit users and I wanted to use em to help gain some advantage when fighting against them."

"Seastones?... Where'd you get them? They're pretty hard to come by unless you know some people." Tashigi inquires as her curiosity now reaches suspicion.

"Well... the village where I came from did some imports with them and I was able to purchase a large amount before I was banished and had collected through the years if I ever came across anymore," '_Can't let her find out I have a centuries year old fox helping me __**make **__these stones._'

"**Indeed, but think about how that'd be a good conversation starter... hehe.**"

"So, you're planning to infuse the Seastones into your weapons just like Captain Smoker's Jutte?" Tashigi says as Naruto gets a confused look.

"Your Captain has a weapon with Sea Stone infused in it, and he himself is a devil fruit user?" Getting a nod from Tashigi in response, he then asks, "Ain't that sort of risky since that's also going to weaken him?"

"Ah well, his weapon isn't entirely infused with the seastone, just at the tip it is and along the front side. The leather handle and his gloves help to prevent the effects from harming him."

"Smart man... I take it he got his weapon made from the same Blacksmith you told me is at Loguetown?"

"No, he got his Jutte from Marine HQ, but the blacksmith I mentioned is an Ex-Marine Blacksmith who used to make them, and other fabulous weapons, for our officers to fight against Pirates and Devil Fruit Users."

"Nice to know, cheers for the info Tashigi-san." Seeing Tashigi nodding a 'no worries' nod, Naruto went back to his tea and snacks as Tashigi returned her attention to her blades.

While eating, he notices a Wanted Poster on the coffee table. Giving a small glance, he notices it's for a Pirate named "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy for 30,000,000 Beli's. The picture shows a smiling, black haired, straw hat wearing teen, waving at the camera without a care in the world.

'_Wow... he sorta reminds me of someone._' Naruto thought raising an eyebrow curiously.

*_**Cough**_* "**Blind Baka.**" *_**Cough**_*

'_What's that supposed to mean?_'

"**You'll know if you meet him.**" '_**After all, he looks exactly like the Kit when he was a child.**_'

Few hours passed by, Smoker returned to chat with his new blonde guest about himself... To say the least, he was quite impressed, disgusted and intrigued. Impressed by the boys skills and abilities, disgusted at how he was treated after everything he's done, and intrigued about how he avoided some questions like 'why they hated him' where he responded with quick, few words that seemed planned but couldn't prove it.

"Land Ho Captain, Loguetown is just ahead!"

Smoker, hearing his subordinates call, turned towards his Partner and Guest. "We'll be arriving on land soon, Tashigi."

"Hai Sir."

"Get the Pirates ready for transport once we hit the docks we'll be escorting them to jail."

"Hai Sir. Right away." Getting a nod from her Captain, Tashigi left the two and headed for the brigs.

His attention now towards his blonde friend, "We'll arrive within the hour, get your things ready and when we dock, you're free to do whatever you need."

"Cheers mate, I appreciate it and thanks again for the food and drink." Naruto said with a bow.

Replying with a simple nod, he left Naruto to his thoughts and headed to his office to fetch the paperwork.

'_He doesn't socialise much does he Kurama?_'

"**Understatement of the year Kit, he reminds me of that Aburame friend of yours... but still has more attitude than him.**"

Seemed his days wondering the seas without a clue in the world were finally coming to an end. Soon he'll be in a large town, get his supplies, buy a new boat with the bounty he'd collected and get the new special weapons he'd been saving months of stone creating for.

... If only he knew the trouble he was about to meet...

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Ne... Nami."

Said person turning to face her Captain, "What is it now Luffy?"

"When are we gonna reach Loguetown? I'm huuuuuuungry!" Luffy exclaimed as he slumped backwards off the Ram Head of their Ship and onto the deck.

"We'll reach there tomorrow morning Luffy, so just put up with it till then."

Groaning in exaggerated hunger, Luffy, **Captain **of the Straw Hat Pirates, stands to head for the kitchen and see if there's anything left. Nami, **Navigator** and **Thief** of the Straw Hat Crew, just rolls her eyes and continues reading a small book of hers as she relaxes in a lounge chair with tea and biscuits that were made by their **Cook **Sanji. Said cook can be found in the Kitchen holding off Luffy with a leg from eating the last of the rations from the fridge. Watching the duo duke it out, is Usopp, **Sharpshooter **of the Crew, keeping himself busy by tinkering around with materials to make new ammo for his slingshot.

The last of the members, a man sleeping at top in the crows nest, wakes up from his snooze and stares at the sky and watches the clouds pass by. Narrowing his eyes, he gets a sudden chill run up his spine and a feeling something... or someone... was gonna appear soon. Paying no attention to it at the moment, Roronoa Zoro, **Swordsman** of the Straw Hats, resumes his snooze without a care in the world.

"LUFFY GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE THIS INSTANT!" Sanji yells from the kitchen.

Getting annoyed Nami rises from her lounging and stomps her way to the kitchen. Two loud *_Bangs_* and *_Crashes_* could be heard seconds later. As she exits the kitchen, you can find Captain and Cook on the floor, with two large bumps on their heads... effectively knocked out... and a terrified Usopp against the wall scared out of his mind. Resting once again, Nami revises what needs to be bought at Loguetown. Afterall, she's the only "responsible" one with money in the crew.

'_Let's see... We need Food... duh... More supplies for my map making and for Usopp's workshop... and Zoro needs money for some new swords to replace the ones destroyed by Mihawk... Still can't believe that idiot actually fought with him._' Letting out a sigh, she decides to take a quick nap to take her mind off things. '_Guess I can't complain... I'll just make sure he pays me back in full._' A smirk appearing on her face she continues, '_With interest... hehehe._'

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Upon reaching the docks, Smoker, Tashigi and the rest of the Marine Soldiers disembark their ship and escort their prisoners away to their base. Smoker and his subordinates moves ahead as Tashigi stays behind for a few seconds to say farewell to their blonde guest.

"Take care Naruto-san, I hope you find what you're looking for." Seeing Naruto giving a smile and nod to Tashigi, she leaves to catch up with the escort.

'_Guess we should find a hotel before anything else really... plus it's getting a bit late._'

"**No complaints here Kit. Plus if you're up to it, we can spend tonight to catch up with mental training in your mindscape.**"

Moving through the town, he notices how busy it is compared to days back in Konoha, '_Still amazing how there's towns such as this... this place could rival or surpass Konoha's size and population._'

"**True... Plus the history about this place is kinda inspirational if you think about it.**"

'_Town of Beginning and End... The town where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was born and executed... and where he began the Era of One Piece._'

"**Nothing says power like striking fear, power and inspiration at death's door with a smile... according to what that Smoker guy said.**"

Nodding his head in agreement to Kurama with a grin he didn't bother fighting, Naruto comes upon a nice looking inn and heads inside to call it a night, before hitting the town tomorrow morning for his supplies.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Putting the last Pirate they captured, who belongs to an organisation called Baroque Works, behind bars, Smoker and Tashigi head back to their office to file their report on paperwork for transfer to HQ. Reaching the top floor, they are blocked by one of their subordinates.

"Captain Smoker, some men are here to see you. They are inside your office now Sir. One of them appears to be a merman as well Sir."

Raising an eyebrow, he motions Tashigi to follow him and the two head to his office.

Opening the door, they see two men, one standing behind the other who is sitting. The one standing is tall and is carrying a large bundle on his back that appears to be wrapped in cloth. The other is sitting infront of his desk seemingly waiting patiently for his return. The two turn towards them when they heard the door open. Smoker eyes these two suspiciously as both their aura's scream_ criminals_ (the supossed merman moreso, but that's beside the point), but push it to the back of his head.

Moving to his desk and sitting down, with Tashigi standing behind him, they eye the two carefully. The tall one behind the smaller of the two seems to be the merman his subordinate spoke off as he is blue and _shark-like _in appearance. Both are wearing the same cloaks that cover their entire body. From their chins down to their feet and is decorated with red clouds. They are each also wearing large straw hats with bells attached around them.

"Who are you two, and what do you need of the Marines?" Smoker begins, only getting a smirk off the big fellow showing his sharp teeth, proving he is more shark-like, while the other slowly raises his hand to grab the edge of the straw hat and lifts it... revealing red eyes with 3 black dots around the pupil each.

"We are searching for someone." He replies.

Smoker narrows his eyes as well as Tashigi, '_Ok these two just screams criminals, but are they searching... or hunting._' "Who exactly are you searching for?"

For a response, he wasn't expecting for the man infront of him to place a sheet of paper on his desk. Smoker grabs the paper and flips it to see who they were after, as Tashigi checks over his shoulder. She lets out a small gasp as her Captain only just narrows his eyes even more. For the picture they were giving shows non-other then their blonde guest they were with no longer than a few hours ago... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"This is the man we are searching for." Itachi replies as his partner Kisame just stands behind him with that hungry smirk of his.

x

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

Morning rises and waking up at the inn near town square, Naruto gets his things ready for today's excursion towards the market district. Thanks to Tashigi's explanation about Loguetown and a city map that was given to him from her, marked with locations to help with his business, he heads out to complete his tasks.

'_So Kurama, that blade I was given from my inheritance,_' Naruto began chatting with his companion as he makes his way passed the crowd. '_Should I infuse the Seastones in it, or keep it the way it is and just use it on the blade I got from that bounty hunter samurai guy?_'

"**Hmm... That blade of your mothers is a real beauty... In my honest opinion you should leave it as it is and just infuse with that other blade you got.**"

Nodding in agreement as he moves through the crowd, he makes it to the blacksmith Tashigi told him about... _Blades Emporium_.

'_Not a very creative title for a shop..._' Naruto thought with a small sweatdrop.

"**... Just get in there and make the damn weapons Kit...**"

Making his way inside, he gazes around the store to find it _PACKED_ with steel, metal scraps, discarded blades and even finished or unfinished weaponries hanging around the walls.

'_Holy...Crap! Tenten would seriously freak and squeal like a fangirl at all this weapons... Hell, even the unfinished weapons looks like quality material._' Naruto thought with a slightly dropped jaw as he stared in wonder at the merchandise.

*_Shudder_* "**That... was a creepy... image Kit.**"

Motioning forward to the counter, he finds the owner/blacksmith that Tashigi told him about. Sitting there is an Elderly man with his legs up on the counter, chair leaning back, and is 100% fast asleep. He's approx late 40's early 50's, white hair with black side-burns, small goatee and moustache, wearing blue overalls with a dirty white shirt and combat boots. But what really crept Naruto out was the fact he had an 'Icha Icha' book open, on his face... as he slept...

'_I can't believe Ero-sennin's book even went beyond the Elemental Nations._' Naruto thought with a big sweatdrop.

"**You're telling me...**" Kurama agreed with his own sweatdrop.

With a loud *ahem*, the elderly man woke up with a startle and fell backwards from his chair and onto the floor. Naruto just sweatdrops again watching this whole scene as the owner just starts ranting about rude punks and no respect for their elders.

"Are you, perhaps, the Ex-marine Blacksmith known as Yakishi-san?" Naruto asks as the man re-sits behind the counter.

"Who wants to know?" The old man asked with a gruff of a voice.

"Ah well I was told by Tashigi-san that this was the place to go to and you were the man to talk to about making some specific weapons and infusing special materials in them." Naruto said.

"Ah Tashigi-chan told you eh? Very well what is it you need of me?"

And so Naruto proceeds to discuss his needs and offers him copies of blueprints of the Ninja weapons. Such weapons include Shurikens, Senbons, Windmill Shurikens and lastly Kunais. When Yakishi inquires about the 'special materials' Naruto mentioned, he reveals his large amounts of Seastones that he... collected... approx 10kgs worth.

Yakishi gave a low whistle. "My word, that's alot of Seastones... in truth this large quantity raises suspicions... but... S'long as you pay, I'll keep my trap shut." Yakishi replies with smirk.

"Much appreciated, there's also one last thing I wish for you to do for me please." Reaching over his back, he grabs the sword he received from the Bounty Hunter Samurai he faced years ago, named 'Yakuza the Pirate Eliminator'. "This sword I wish for you to fully infuse Seastones into please. It's one of my best blades, so I hope you can do it."

Grabbing onto the sword, Yakishi's eyes widen as he unsheathes the blade and stares at the stainless steel. "How... Where? ... BOY! Do you know what this blade is?" Getting a shrug in response Yakishi continues, "This blade is one of the top '10' blades of the world, No.6 if I remember correctly!" He exclaims as he examines the blade thoroughly. The sword is a longsword, about 1meter and a quarter long in length, shining stainless steel looking as if it had never witnessed a battle while it's tale told otherwise, with black leather straps crisscrossing at the handle and a dragon engraved or molded into the blade, and the sheath itself shined like polished onix. "The famous sword from the samurai village in Wado, the fabled '**Dragon Blade**' that was rumoured to have been forged from the fang of the last slain dragon and disappeared decades ago..." Re-sheathing the sword, Yakishi glares directly at Naruto, "Where did you get it?"

Getting a little nervous from his stare, Naruto begins explaining about his encounter with the Bounty Hunter Yakuza, and how he killed him when he began fighting him to the death. Accepting this explanation, Yakishi agrees to help infuse the seatones into the blade.

"So, Old Man," Said "old man" twitches, *_tick mark_*. "When shall all my weapons be ready?"

"Well kid... if I take out the tougher stuff first, like those windmill what-cha-calls-it and infusing seastone to the _Dragon Blade_, roughly taking couple of hours, then doing quick work with the smaller stuff I should... hmm... be done around late noon at best... with the amount you asked for that is."

"Sweet! That gives me time to explore a bit." Naruto happily chirped, "I'll be back later tonight to pick up my weapons Old Man." *more tick marks* "Later."

With that said and done, Naruto headed back out into town to search for a place to eat and to take in the historic sights.

Yakishi, sitting at his counter, still holding the famous blade in his hands, couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy's enthusiasm, "That boy's gonna make a name for him one day, I can just feel it."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

At the coast, near Loguetown, we find the Going Merry docked at the rocks where the Straw Hat Crew can be found heading off to town. Soon as they reach the town's entrance, Nami stops everyone to begin handing out the tasks that needs to be done for the day.

"Okay guys, we can't stay here for long, so listen up." Nami began, only to get a groan from Luffy in response, "This place has a Marine Base, so the quicker we get things done, the sooner we can head out to the Grand Line, understood?" Getting nods from her fellow crewmembers, she continues. "Okay, Sanji," said Cook perked at being called, "you're in charge with getting food and supplies for the kitchen." After giving him a sack of beli's (can you blame her... Luffy eats till he drops), Sanji gives a nod and rushes into town first. "Zoro, I'm lending you some of my money to buy yourself some new swords... so... don't forget to pay me back for it." '_With interest of course... hehe._' Getting a nod in response, she gives him the money needed she assumed would be enough for 2 random blades he can use. Heading off, he leaves Nami with the remaining members. "Okay, Usopp, you're with me. We'll go and buy some supplies for both my Map Making needs and for your Workshop." Seeing him nod, she turns to the last member, their captain, "Now Luffy, you... ... ... Where's Luffy?"

Both her and Usopp, looks around to find him but can't spot him anywhere. Groaning and holding her head as a headache emerges, Nami can't help but release some KI (Killer Intent) towards their simple minded captain.

Sensing her displeasure, Usopp quietly moves away from the angry navigator, '_Poor Luffy... I knew him well._'

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Time passes, as its nears late noon, that we find Luffy exiting a bar he stumbled upon whose owner entertained the young pirate about tales of Gold Roger's adventures. Moving back into the busy districts, he spots Zoro who is sitting by himself and seems to be looking at some new swords he got. Not waiting for him to notice his approach, Luffy sprints to confront his comrade.

Not paying attention and staring at his own reflection on his new sword Sandai Kitetsu, he can't help but remember what the previous owner had told him about this so called 'cursed sword' and what befell it's previous owners.

"HEY ZORO!"

"AHHHHH!" Nearly having a heart attack, he almost dropped the blade from his hands. Cribbing his sword, he glares at his captain for scaring the crap out of him, "Dammit Luffy... Don't sneak up on my like that!"

Luffy just chuckles at this, as he watches his nakama re-sheathing the sword back and placing it with the other two. "Looks like you got some new swords. The Brown, gold plated one looks awesome."

"Heh, it's called Sandai Kitetsu, owner said it's a cursed blade." Zoro explained as he relaxed on the stairs. "But I think I can manage to tame it."

Luffy just nods his heads as Zoro explains... in reality he couldn't care less, as long as it's cool. "Hey Zoro, you know where the others are?" He asks, only to get a shrug in response.

"No clue... You're the first one I've seen since we split up back when Nami gave us the tasks to do. Been to the Gallows yet?"

"Nah... And I can't find it anywhere. I REAAAAALY want to see where the Pirate King got executed too."

Sighing at his idiotic captain, Zoro couldn't help but ask himself HOW did he exactly end up under his command... closing his eyes, he reminisces... oh right... he was going to be executed. "You know Luffy," he began, "you have to watch yourself here. Like Nami said, there's a Marine Base nearby and... You... Should..." He slowly mumbled off as he opens his eyes to find out his captain was nowhere to be found. "GOD DAMMIT LUFFY, STAY AND WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO STOP TALKING BEFORE YOU LEAVE THEM!" His outburst earning him some random stares and gazes from passers.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Running through the streets of Loguetown in search for his prize, The Gallows, Luffy bumps into Smoker as he walks the streets looking for Naruto, with Tashigi by his side. Giving off a quick 'sorry' and continuing his run, he leaves behind a bewildered Captain and Officer behind as they watch his back fade into the crowds.

'_Was that Straw Hat?_' Was the single thought running through the mind of the White Hunter. "Tashigi!"

"Hai!"

"Return to base and get the troops, Straw Hat has just become TOP priority!" Smoker commanded to his follower.

"Hai Sir, but what about Naruto-san?"

"We'll just have to leave him be for now, we'll get the full story soon so don't worry, just get the troops ready and head to the Gallows." Getting a look from his Officer, Smoker elaborates, "He's heading down the path towards the Gallows, plus he's a Pirate. I can only assume he is heading for where Gol D. Roger was executed."

"Hai Sir Right Away!" Tashigi leaves Smoker to his thoughts as she heads back to base to round up the troops.

'_Not even a full day passes and not only did we find a water walking ninja with a troubled past, but then 2 suspicious individuals are searching for him, and now Straw Hat appears... It's like the Gods are having a field day today._' He raises his head and stares at the sky as it starts getting dark and the stars appearing. As he gazes the upcoming night, he can't help but remember how his 'discussion' with his two guests went... about that blonde kid.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_"Why are you hunting this boy exactly?" Smoker asks his two... guests._

_Kisame replies for the first time during their entire discussion, "Look tiny," this gets Smoker a bit agitated, "we're after this twerp cause our leader wants something he currently has in his possession that could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."_

_That bit of information got a reaction out of both Smoker and Tashigi, "And what pray tell... is this 'possession' in which you speak off and how is it dangerous?"_

_Kisame gives off a chuckle before replying, "We've heard tales about something called 'Pluton' and can tell it's very powerful... Powerful enough to wipe a country I presume ... Correct?"_

_"Your point?"_

_"Well... what the brat has makes it look like a baby's toy."_

_At this, Smoker and Tashigi's eyes widen... '_How is that possible?_' Shockingly were the thoughts running through both their minds._

_Before they could comment on this, Itachi raised his hand to stop all future replies, "Its best we left... You can keep that picture in case you... Decide... To use it." Standing up, he motions towards the door to leave, Kisame following behind, they both exit and the laughter Kisame's can be heard echoing from the hallways._

_Minutes passes as the two Marine's processes what they have just heard. Tashigi, being the one to collect her thoughts first, turned towards her Captain, "Sir... Do you think what they said... is true? A Power even GREATER than Pluton?" She asks in a shaky voice._

_Turning his attention back towards the piece of paper that man Itachi gave him, he gazes down at the image it gives._

_The picture is that of Naruto, age 16, yet looks nearly exactly like he does now. He's covered in blood from head to toe and appears... feral... in appearance – Frizzy Hair, Slitted Eyes, Sharp Nails, Fangs, Dark Whisker Marks, the whole work. The image shows that of a blood thirsty animal... a complete opposite of the smiling goof-ball he came across on his ship._

_'_You refused to answer some of my questions kid... But now I Want Answers._'_ _Turning his gaze towards Tashigi, he see's worry in her eyes... Could he blame her? ... She was quite enjoying her conversation with the twerp back on the ship... He had this... Calming Aura... To him that you can just relax to and just talk to him. Sighing, he regains Tashigi's attention, "Tashigi, we're going to find the kid now and get the full story. After that, we can pass Judgement, ok?" Seeing her nod he continues, "Okay then, lets go."_

_Moving aside to let her Captain rise from his seat, she follows him as he walks out of his office and base, as he makes his way into town to find the blonde enigma._

**[FLASHBACK END]**

'_I'm going to get my answers soon kid... I just hope they aren't true._'

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Sunset's setting in the quiet town of Loguetown, as Naruto can be seen leaving the market district after hour's worth of sightseeing. He has just returned and left from Old Yakishi's shop with his supplies fully made and his Dragon Blade hanging off his new chainmail belt handle, along with his other blade Crimson Storm (Kushina's – Naruto's Mother – Blade).

'_Let's see... I got 500 Kunai's and Shuriken's... 10 Windmill Shurikens... and lastly 2000 Senbons... This should last me for a long time._' Naruto thought checking off the list Yakishi gave him.

"**Indeed... but don't forget to place that Demonic Seal I taught you last night onto the Storage Scroll you're planning to put them in to help repair after battles.**"

Indeed, Kurama spent last night in Naruto's Mindscape to help teach Naruto about Demonic Sealing (Fuinjutsu). He has kept knowledge from his container until he was finally able to get someone to make the equipment the Kit needed for battles against those pesky Fruit Users.

'_Hehe, yep, cheers for reminding me. Gotta admit, that seal will really help me from losing too many tools due to bluntness or cracks or simply for loss during battles._' Naruto agreed, pocketing the list.

Walking along the streets, Naruto begins to notice something off... it's empty...

"O... k... Where is everyone?" He questions aloud, searching around him trying to find the cause of this emptiness...

And his answer comes in the form of a loud banshee screech of... "**MY NAME IS NOT BOOGER! IT'S BUGGY! BUGGY, THE CLOWN!**"

"What... The...?"

"I** can sense 4 Devil Fruit Users nearby Kit. They're near the Gallows place you found earlier today.**"

Nodding, Naruto sets out in the direction of the Gallows to confront this encounter.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Not long after finding the Gallows, Luffy decides to climb it to view the Pirate King's last view. Brief was his experience as he was confronted by a bunch of cloaked people... one of which began talking to him like he knew him. Removing the cloak reveals that of "Buggy The Clown", user of the **Chop-Chop Fruit**, along with a new and improved (slim too) Alvida, user of the **Smooth-Smooth Fruit**.

Seconds after insulting... *_cough_* guessing... Luffy finds himself trapped by Buggy's First Mate, Cabaji, with the deranged lunatic himself, Buggy; ready to chop off his head.

Hidden within the surrounding buildings, Smoker and his subordinates lay waiting for their chance to ambush the pirates. Watching as the Buggy Crew begins a Free-for-All match against Zoro and Sanji, who arrived at the scene in time to attempt a rescue, but to no avail as they were too far away from the Gallows Stand to stop Buggy.

"ZORO!, SANJI!" Luffy's shout could be heard throughout the town square, completely freezing everyone to their spot, Pirate, Marine, Civilian alike froze and gazed towards Luffy who was practically smiling. This act causes Smoker's eyes to widen, as he remembers the event 20 years ago, when Gol D. Roger died with a smile on his face. "Sorry... Looks like... I'm Dead!" were his last words as Buggy began his downward swing towards the Straw Hat's neck, fear and panic began to show in Zoro's and Sanji's eyes.

"**Bone Pistol!**" was heard before a loud bang was followed as the sword was effortlessly shot out of Buggy's hand and flew out of his reach.

Shock spread throughout the crowd by this, and every single person turned towards the source of the voice... Every eye landed squarely on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune... And user of the **Bone-Bone Fruit**.

"The circus was in town," Naruto began as he lowered his hand, where his bone bullet came from, "and no one invited me... How mean." His gaze onto Luffy, '_So that's Monkey D. Luffy... Looks like a fun fellow._' Eyes turning menacing as he laid eyes on Buggy's form. _'Better get him away from Big Red over there._'

'_Aweeeeeeeeesome, he shot Big Nose all the way from down there. He SO gotta join my crew!_'Were the only thought going through Luffy's as Buggy himself was contemplating on what just happened.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!" he shouted, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!"

'_Oh that is just BEGGING to be used._', gaining a mischievous smirk, Naruto couldn't help himself for the open target, "Eh... Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer?" *Tick Mark* "Wait, the Big Honker?" *More Tick Marks* this one actually getting snickers from Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, "OH, OH I know! Iknow! You're one of those escaped mental patients with a nose transplant that has a fetish for gold and has an impulse to cut yourself... Was that one right?"

THIS one brought the three Straw Hat members into a laughing hysteria, Kurama as well, as Buggy's crew went deathly silent as they watched the tick marks and veins appearing on their Captain's head.

Smoker and his crew couldn't believe their eyes AND ears... Naruto was here and actually picking a fight with a Devil Fruit User.

"Captain Smoker, what should we do?"

Turning his attention towards the soldier who asked, "We don't do anything until we know what's going on and how this plays out, understood?"

He remarked then ordered, "Hai Sir"

'_What exactly are you up to kid?_' were his thoughts before being interrupted by a loud yell.

"YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT TRASH, I'LL SHOW YOU TO MAKE FUN OUT OF ME!" Naruto smirked at how easily it was getting this bone head mad, he just had to wait for it now, "**CHOP-CHOP**..."

'_NOW!_' In a blink of an eye, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and re-appeared infront of Buggy.

"**FESTIV**-urgk!"

In a flash, Naruto had stopped Buggy's move and sent his head spiralling off his body as it began detaching itself and flew off the Gallows Stand and down to the ground with a bang.

"You speak too much!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave a face splitting grin before ripping off the wooden plank holding Luffy's head in place.

Soon as his head was free, Luffy jumped onto his feet and started cheering about how 'cool that was' and 'can he do it again'.

"**Told you Kit, you were gonna understand what I meant earlier when I talked about him.**" Kurama remarked as a sweatdrop ran down his head, watching the whole scene.

'_You weren't kidding._' Naruto blinking in surprise with his own sweatdrop.

As the two continued their... discussion... If that is what you can even call it, Zoro and Sanji are left do fight the rest of Buggy's Crew as Cabaji, ordered revenge for their Captain's Humiliation. The fight resumed as a storm rolled in and Alvida was off to get Buggy's pieces to literally put him together, as she can slide and slip around the place thanks to her devil fruit ability. As for Smoker, he was left dumbfounded at Naruto's Power and Speed.

'_How... When...?_'

"Captain Smoker!" His remaining thoughts gone with the wind as Tashigi approached him, "What do we do Sir?"

Returning his attention to the fight below, he makes a decision, "Order the troops to attack, we're moving in now!"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"WANNA JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy happily shouted as he kept staring wide eyed at Naruto.

Before he could even respond to such an invitation, a loud explosion was heard and their gazes turned towards the Town Square as they saw Marines shooting what appeared as nettings to ensnare Buggy's Crew.

"Uh oh. Looks like we got company!" Naruto exclaimed before finding himself being wrapped around by an arm... several times over... '_This must be his ability._'

"**Yep, the **_**Gum-Gum Fruit**_**, ability to stretch limbs and body parts.**" As Kyuubi finished explaining, Naruto turns to find out what Luffy is doing, only to find him jumping off the platform and into the crowd...

'_Wait... he isn't going to_-' Without missing a beat, Luffy's arm began pulling Naruto with him as he flew down the platform and crashing straight into ground. '_Dammit._' snickering can be heard within his mind. Rising off the ground, he finds himself and Luffy, surrounded by Marines, "Crap." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Gum-Gum Whip!**" and with that, Luffy's left leg extended and took down a large number Marines that were in front of the pair, opening a path to Zoro and Sanji, "Let's Go!"

'_Guess I can follow him, this seems fun._'

"They're Devil Fruit Users, Fire the seastone nets!"

Several shots were heard as Luffy and Naruto were each caught by a net, "Argh! I can't get out, and I'm feeling weak..." Luffy groaned as strength began leaving him.

'_Seastone nets eh... clever._' "**Bone Dance!**"

Several bone spikes popped out of Naruto's back, along his spinal collum and on the back of his ribcage and shoulders as he starting spinning on the spot, effectively cutting through the nets into pieces along with Luffy's as he was next to him. Free as a bird, they ran off towards Zoro and Sanji, before the Marines could react.

"Captain Smoker, Straw Hat and his crewmates are escaping!" A Marine soldier reported, but before Smoker could respond, a ghastly green wind appeared and blew through the Town Square, freeing the captured Pirates, and blowing everyone through the streets.

Seconds passed before the wind died down, Smoker's eyes rose to view the battle field, only to find every pirate gone and most of his soldiers missing as well. '_What... was that_?' "Tashigi!"

"Hai!" was the respond as he rose off the ground.

"We're going after Straw Hat and his accomplices, you coming?"

"Hai Sir! Zoro has a sword that shouldn't be in Pirate hands!"

With that said and done, they head out of the building and onto Smoker's cycle to intercept them before they could reach the coastline.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"WOW, now that was fun!" Luffy laughed as he lifted himself from the rubble he and his mates were in due to that wind ride.

"Ugh... Is he always this happy?" Naruto asked as he pushed Zoro off him.

"Unfortunately." Zoro and Sanji both replied with a sigh.

"Come on guys, Merry's waiting!" Luffy shouted before running again towards the coastline, followed by Naruto, Zoro and Sanji... this causing the later two to look at Naruto in confusion.

"Who are you and why are you running with us?" Sanji asked only to get a shrug in response as Luffy answered "He's our New Crewmate!" that nearly causes Naruto to face plant onto the street pavement.

"RORONOA YOU LIED TO ME!" was heard as Zoro turned just in time to block a strike from Tashigi's blade.

"WHAT! Ma-Ri-Mo! What did you say to this lovely lady!" Sanji yelled.

Naruto stopping to see who it was only to get a surprise, '_Tashigi-san?_'

Zoro smirks as he finds himself a challenger, "Go guys, I'll handle this, just head to Merry!" as he views everyone continuing their run, he turns back to face Tashigi to see her angry.

"That sword doesn't belong to pirate scum!" She exclaims as her gaze goes towards Kuina's Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro smirks at this, "Why don't you try and take it then?"

Nearing the coastline, Luffy, Naruto and Sanji continues their run only to be intercepted by Smoker on his cycle.

'_Smoker-san! This is not gonna end well._' Naruto thought nervously.

"**What was your first clue?**" Kyuubi sarcastically replied.

"Straw Hat, you're under arrest, and you!" He pointed his Jutte towards Naruto, "You're coming with me for questions that need answering!"

"Questions? But I answered everything you asked me before Smoker-san!"

This interaction makes Luffy and Sanji to turn towards him, "You know him! Luffy! What were you thinking about inviting a Marine buddy into the crew!" Sanji yelled as well as kicking Luffy on the head.

"It's true that you answered my questions before, but that was before I was visited by two guests that told me about a power you possess that could be dangerous."

Naruto narrows his eyes at this, "Two guests... that talked about power? ... Did those two happen to be wearing large black coats with red clouds decorating it?"

"... Yes..."

'_WHAT, AKATSUKI HERE?_'

Seeing the panic rise from Naruto's eyes, one of Smoker's questions is answered. '_Guess that power does exist and he knows those two._'

Reeling his fist back, Smoker's arms begins to transform into smoke. "**Smoke-Snake.**" His fist launches forward towards Naruto with a trail of white smoke heading straight for him.

"Crap! Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto exhaled a great burst of wind from his mouth, enough to fully blow Smoker's Attack away as well as himself straight into a nearby building burying him in the rubble.

Sanji's cigarette drops down to the floor as his jaw drops from the display of skills, while Luffy's eyes becomes stars and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"NOW YOU MUST JOIN US!"

"DAMMIT LUFFY FOCUS!" Sanji's was just about to kick Luffy's block again, before Zoro made his entrance.

"What the, why are you guys still here, shouldn't you be at the coastline by now?"

Remembering why they were running in the first place, the four continued their trek towards the coast, but to their dismay, the Going Merry was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE'S THE SHIP?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Argh, don't tell me Nami set sail without us!" Zoro shouted in frustration.

"Nami wouldn't do that without good reason!" Luffy said surely.

"Yea, what Luffy said, Nami-swan wouldn't abandon us!" Sanji agreed quickly.

As the three bickered, Naruto focus chakra towards his eyes to get a better look through the storm. From the distance, he can just make out a small ship with big white sails with a giant painting of skull and crossbones, with the skull wearing a strawhat.

"Guys, over there, I can see a small ship! It's over there!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed out at sea as the three others turn their gaze in that direction to see it as well.

"WHAT! HOW IN THE NAME IN THE SEVEN SEAS DOES SHE THINK we'll... reach... there... Crap..." Zoro drones out as he quickly resigns himself to his fate.

Sanji and Naruto throws him a questioning look before hearing "**Gum-Gum...**", turning their heads they see Luffy stretching his two arms that are hooked on two nearby buildings, and forming himself into a human slingshot.

Seeing what Zoro meant, Naruto began, "Oh-

"Crap" as Sanji finished, with Zoro nodding in agreement.

"**ROCKET!**"

Luffy finishes and launches himself into the air while grabbing onto everybody along the way and flies directly towards Merry.

Smoker arriving just in time to see Luffy launching himself and the rest into the air, "Oh no you don't!" Grabbing his Jutte in hand, Smoker prepares himself. "**Smoke-Jet!**" His legs becoming smoke as he shoots off into the sky. '_You won't escape me Straw_-' His thoughts were halted as he was kicked and send plummeting towards the ground creating a small crater. '_Ugh... What hit me?_'

He lifts his gaze upon the person who stopped him, "You shouldn't be plucking young adventurers before their ready, Smoker-san."

Smoker narrows his eyes at the figure standing infront of him, a tall man wearing a dark green robe that covers his entire body, his face revealing in the streetlights with tattoos covering his left side. "You..." Smoker began as he lifted himself off the ground, "What are _you_ doing here... _Dragon_?"

Standing ontop of a nearby building, watching their target fly off landing into the small boat, one of them couldn't help but chuckle at their predicament. "Hehe, that brat sure knows how to make an exit, huh, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"What now? Should we report back to the others?"

Itachi remains stoic for a couple of seconds before nodding to his companion, "Agreed. We can't do much now... Zetsu reported about a Pirate Organisation that could prove useful to us."

Kisame just chuckles at this, first Marines, now Pirate Organisations, this is turning out to be a fun hunt for the brat.

And with that, the two disappears, Shunshinstyle, leaving Loguetown to report back to the others about the... progress... their target has made.

xx

x

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**And that's the first chapter!**

**There is a link on my profile for those who want to see the image of Naruto Dragon Blade.**

**JA NE!**

**Please review!**


End file.
